memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1991 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1991.'' Production January * 2 January - Pato Guzman dies. * 7 January - airs. **UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 34, 35 & 36, TNG volume 8. * 12 January - Keye Luke dies. * 28 January - airs. February * 4 February - airs. **UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 37 & 38, TNG volume 9. * 11 February - airs. * 18 February - airs. * DC TNG volume 2 #16: "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" is published. March * 11 March - airs. * 18 March - airs. **UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 39 & 40 (end), TNG volume 10. * 25 March - airs. * DC TNG volume 2 #17: "Forbidden Fruit" is published. April * 1 April - * 8 April - UK VHS release: TNG volume 11. * 10 April - Paul Stader dies. * 22 April - * 29 April - * DC TNG volume 2 #18: "The Weapon" is published. May * 6 May - airs. * 7 May - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 12 & 13 (end season 1). :Release on a Tuesday instead of the usual Monday due to May Bank Holiday. * 13 May - airs. * 27 May - airs. June * 3 June - airs. **UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 14 & 15. * 17 June - , the 100th episode of The Next Generation airs. * 18 June - Chuck Couch dies. * Pocket TNG novel Boogeymen is published. July * is produced and filmed. * TNG Season 5 begins production. * UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 16 & 17. August * 5 August - Murray Golden dies. * 12 August - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 18 & 19. September * 2 September - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 20 & 21. * 15 September - John Hoyt dies. * 23 September - , the first episode of the fifth season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, premieres. * 28 September - Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special airs. * 30 September - airs. * Unknown - The plans for Paramount Stage 9 are revised. October * 7 October - airs. **UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 22, 23 & 24 (end season 2). * 9 October - Thalmus Rasulala dies. * 14 October - airs. * 21 October - airs. **UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 25, 26 & 27. * 24 October - Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry passes away at the age of 70, shortly after the the 25th anniversary of his creation. The TNG episode is in production at the time, and the two-part episode and is dedicated to Roddenberry's memory. * 28 October - airs. November * 4 November - Leonard Nimoy makes a crossover appearance as Spock on the TNG episode , the first episode in a two-part event. * 11 November - airs. * 18 November - airs. * Unknown - Star Trek Logs: An MTV Big Picture Special Edition airs. *UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 28, 29 & 30. December * 6 December - , directed by Nicholas Meyer and the last film featuring the entire cast of the original series as an ensemble, premieres in US theaters. **UK VHS releases: TAS volumes 1, 2 & 3, TNG volumes 31, 32 & 33. Unknown *UK VHS releases (Movies): , (25th Anniversary rereleases), & Star Trek: The Movies - 25th Anniversary Collectors Set.